7 Kisses
by TheDarkHallow
Summary: Ryou loves some one, he knows it won't work because this person is his teacher. He has only one week to move to another school. What well he do? MalikXRyou twoshots COMPLETE!
1. Part One

**7 kisses **

**Rating: T**

**Summary: ryou loves some one, he knows it won't work because is person is his teacher. He has only one week to move to another school. What well he do? MalikXRyou (angstshipping)**

* * *

_I want to stay in your heart for ever…but what can I do to engrave my self on those lips…?_

Ryou bakura wrote yet another poem about the love of his life .he never knew that love could torture this much and the problem is his love is his teacher! He knew it won't work. sometimes when he watches TV he laughs at the guy or girl when they cry just because they won't see each other or the girls father forbidden her from seeing the guy she loves, once he wished I feel could love some one…but now…he Really regrets it.

_We have a surprise ryou! Do you remember that house we went to see guess what?? We are moving next week_ he closed him eyes when he remembered what his mother saying that this made his condition even worse when it was. _How to stay within my teacher's heart_. He thought

"God… Please help me…"tears threatened to full" what should I do about this? If I don't do something I might …never see him again" he sobbed. As he wiped his tears he took his phone and looked at the picture of his teacher, he took those pictures when he was in detention sometimes in class and then the teacher wasn't looking of course he won't let anyone know about this he would just die only his brother bakura knows about this he accidentally saw pictures of ryou's teacher in ryou's phone.

"Gees…ryou are you crying again?" ryou jumped when he heard this brother come to his room.

Ryou sighed in relief and glared at bakura "would you be so kind and lower you're voice!"

"Sorry" he murmured and sat on ryou's bed, he noticed ryou was still crying "stop crying already!" this time bakura lower his voice.

Ryou sobbed "I can't help it!" it cried more and threw himself at bakura chest and cried "it hurts so much…I love him" bakura hugged him.suddenely he stopped crying.

"Bakura! I have got it! I know what I should do!!"

Bakura smirked "well…? Let's hear it then"

* * *

**Next day**

Ryou woke up early to go to school. He ate his breakfast in a hurry then grabbed his jacket and scarf and hurried to school. once he was near his school he prayed that his teacher would be there yesterday he heard that the old man who was shoving snow on the school's backyard caught a cold and stayed at home and his teacher volunteered to do that until the old man gets back. He sighed in relief when he saw his teacher shoving the snow. _I hope this works…_ he thought. Ryou approached his teacher.

"Good morning Mr.ishtar" he said nervously.

"Huh?" malik turned around and saw ryou. He smiled "good morning bakura…aren't you a bit early today?"

Ryou smiled " I heard you volunteered to shove the snow so I came here today to help" ryou behind his back opened his phone and put it on picture mode.

Malik blanked "really? That's nice of you" he paused "I heard that your going to move next week"

"Yes…including this day I only got 7 days" ryou said sadly

Malik shoved some snow" how unfortunate…well…" he was cut off when ryou pulled him and pushed his lips on malik. Malik was shocked then he heard _SNAP_ he was brought back to reality .malik jerked he blushed deeply.

"Wow the picture turned out well…" ryou said as he checked the picture

"w-what…?" malik was shocked

Ryou turned "what are you going to do teacher? If I show this to some one you well it will cause lots of problems "malik couldn't even speak" please kiss me every day this whole week…if you do I will delete this picture"

Malik swallowed "I won't tell anybody…" malik pulled ryou to him and kissed him on his cheek .ryou was shocked he didn't expect malik to do this hell he didn't expect malik to even agree. Malik walked away and said "better keep that promise"

Ryou fell on his knees "I never thought he would do this" his heart pound in his chest "I-I must calm down" _I didn't want him to kiss me on my cheek I want him to kiss me on the lips i want to feel his lips _ryou though. He got up and fallowed malik.

"I-I want you to kiss me on the lips teacher" ryou said

Malik's eyes widened "I didn't agree to kiss you on the lips"

Ryou opened his phone and said "then I just forward this …"

"o-oi …why are you doing this bakura...oh wait don't tell me you have a crush on me?" this question surprised ryou" and you want to remember this …falling in love with a teacher is common for everybody" he sighed

"I-I don't like you teacher" ryou walked away" I just wanted to do that because my high school days has nothing interesting" ryou smirked nervously.

_Students nowadays are scary…_malik thought later as the class started none of them faced each other.

* * *

**Next day**

As ryou told malik he was going to help him in shoving the snow. He was helping him when suddenly malik pulled him and kissed him on the lips ryou jerked away and turned his face away from malik.

Malik blanked "what…? Aren't you the one who told me to do it?"

Ryou though sadly and touched his lips_ my second kiss…_"d-don't give me a surprise one …"

In class ryou was thinking _I thought he found out about my feelings…_

"Bakura" malik called "answer this question on the board" ryou panicked he stood up

"y-yes teacher" ryou walked and took the board pen and begin writing _I forgot how to answer this…_he thought. Ryou turned around to search for the duster but only to be face to face with malik. Ryou panicked and blushed then he jerked away "w-what…?" he said

Malik blushed "nothing…the duster" he handed ryou the duster

"hey what going on with them?" a boy whispered to him friend "both of them are blushing"

"I don't know" he whispered

* * *

**Next day **

"Yesterday in class you thought you would be kissed …right?" malik asked as he shoved the snow. Ryou's eyes widened malik chuckled" the one who blackmailed me got embarrassed cause of that"

"n-no…I wasn't embarrassed I wasn't feeling well" ryou argued

Malik smiled and murmured "yeah right" he throw the shovel "am done!"

"Huh?" ryou blanked "a snow house? Since when…"

Malik cut ryou off "come on in" malik smiled as he went inside

"I-it won't collapse ...right?" as he went inside and sat near malik

"Its worm isn't it?" malik smiled and ryou nodded he continued "it's been a while since I made this". Malik turned towards ryou and saw him playing with snow as he look down, malik took the opportunity and pulled ryou and kissed him on the lips again, once they were finished ryou looked at the ground and thought_ it's the third …and it's gentle…I feel …like crying._

After school ryou went home and entered the kitchen his mother smiled at him "hello dear, how is school?" she kissed him

"It's nice…" he said

The mother noticed the something was wrong with her son "aww, what wrong ryou? I thought you were happy about moving to another house?" she took a chair and sat next to him suddenly the front door was burst open then it was closed

"MOM! AM HUNGRY" bakura yelled "I NEED FOOD!!" he entered the kitchen" mom where is my food?" he asked.

"Wash your hands dear" she got up "ryou do you want to eat now?"

"No mom thanks…" he said as he got up "I will be in my room if you need anything call me" he left

Bakura and his mother blanked "I wonder what's wrong with him? Maybe I should go to him?" she gave bakura a plat full of food, she was about to go when bakura grabbed her arm.

"No it's okay I will go" he left and went to ryou's room and opened the door " ryou?" he peeked. He saw ryou looking outside through the window he walked to ryou. And said " ryou what's wrong?"

"It…hurts…" ryou sobbed

Bakura blanked "what…? What does hurt you?"

Ryou took bakura's hand and placed it on his chest on his heart's place "this hurts me…" he cried "I love him so much…even thought I made him kiss me but it still hurts"

* * *

**T.B.C**

**The idea of writing this story came to my mine while I was reading manga it was a cute one if you wanna read it ask me and I will give you the link. So what do you think bad? Good? Worth reading? Tell me if you want me to continue this story k **

**Until then bye**


	2. Part Two

**7 kisses**

**--- **

**---**

**---**

**Later after dinner **

Bakura sat on the couch and put an ice pack on his forehead, he cursed this day was a bad day for him first he woke up late and arrived at school late he got detention for two days and to make his day even worse he got in a fight with some guy which earned him two more days of detention. he was so angry because his mother yelled at him when she saw his bruised forehead.

he drank his cola and he stared at his brother who was setting on a chair near the window, bakura rolled his eyes in love or not in love it was getting ridicules! He need to forget about that stupid teacher it's.

he sighed it was not his brother's fault they're moving nor his mother's, it's just that their mother got a promotion at work and the distance between her new office and their home is far and she couldn't leave them here alone.

"Stop staring at me…" ryou broke the silence not moving from his place.

"Then stop acting like this" bakura snapped anger raising in him" why don't you just tell him already?" he barked

Ryou growled and got of the chair causing it to fall on the ground " are you out of your fucking mind?!" he yelled "I can't tell him you moron!"

Bakura narrowed his eyes he got up from the couch , he dropped the ice pack and advanced toward ryou" listen to me you little shit!" he grabbed ryou by his neck and squeeze it but not so hard "don't you ever talk to me like this!" he spat.

Immediately Shocked and Terrified ryou managed to say "I-I'm …s-sorry" as soon as bakura let go of him he gasped and nursed his neck, god ryou really sucks at fighting .When he get in a fight or gets bullied he always says sorry even when he's right.

"… sorry" bakura mumbled an apology .

Silence

"Did your plan work?" bakura asked trying to start a conversation.

"I-I think so…he's doing it…but I've got the feeling that he …" he paused.

Bakura blanked "what?"

"Hates me…it's so frustrating" he wrapped his arms around himself" I feel so down lately…I-I get angry too easy a-and I've been zoning out a lot too" he whispered "I don't know what to do"

Bakura grabbed ryou by his shoulders "then you must tell him, if you love him that much tell him"

"No! I can't …" ryou full on his knees" I can't…am afraid …" bakura pulled ryou and hugged him

"I don't know what to say to you, I've never been in love but know this come to me when you need anything okay" he added "just fighting not those romantic things alright?" he smiled

Ryou laughed and nodded

"Why were you two shouting?" their mother just entered the living room and wiped her forehead "instead of fighting came and help me with the boxes"

**The next day**

Ryou was on his way to the school backyard, feeling very guilty. Should he tell malik he loves him? But what if malik rejects him or even hurt his feeling? that's what he feared most.

He sighed; he wanted to be with malik. But what can he do to make malik his? Will those kisses make malik love ryou? He really hoped that with all his heart.

Once ryou reached the school's backyard, he smiled he could see malik but wait there was someone with him too. Ryou stopped who was that person with malik? Was the person Malik's lover? Ryou's heart pounded in his chest. _Oh please god don't let that person Malik's lover… I'll just die…!!_

As ryou walked toward them, ryou could already see the guy's face "huh? That's the math teacher…" ryou smiled a bit; it was kinda funny to imagine them together, ryou gulped what if they are together?!

"Good morning ryou! Aren't you a bit early today?" Mr. Kanou greeted him

"Good morning, I have a duty, I promised my teacher that I will help him with shoving the snow" ryou explained.

Mr. Kanou smiled " oh that very helpful of you, well I guess you don't need me to help you out malik" he laughed and malik nodded then he turned around and stared at the gray sky "looks like it's going to snow …."

Malik got a little closer to ryou and whispered " I can't do it today…Kanou is helping me, you might as well get inside the school"

Ryou sighed, was very disappointed he really wanted to kiss malik today, but if they kiss they might be caught, ryou sighed again and lower his head and stared at the snow.

Malik smirked and said "what a disappointed face" he chuckled" do you want to kiss so badly?" he whispered to ryou

Ryou was shocked _how could he say that?! _, "h-how dare you...t-this is sexual hara…" before he could continue, malik pulled him and placed his lips upon ryou's.

Ryou again was shocked, he closed his eyes, he thought _his lips are so soft…I wish I could be with him forever…I want to feel those lips everyday._

Mr. Kanou breathed the cold air and said " let's finish this malik…so we can go inside and get worm" he turned around and stared at both of malik and ryou " are you two okay? You're both flushed?" he scratched his head "did I miss something?"

Malik shook his head " nothing happened " he placed his hand on ryou's shoulder "Mr. bakura was just a felling little cold" he faced ryou " why don't you go inside , me and Kanou will stay here and continue with our work" he smiled.

Ryou nodded slowly and walked away _that was very close_…he thought _it my fourth kiss. _Ryou didn't want this to end he wanted this to last forever so that he can be with his teacher.

Ryou's eyes watered _I don't want to leave him!!_

**The next day**

"Yesterday…we were almost spotted! I-I didn't want to talk with you because I didn't want anyone suspect us! Don't do that again! Please!" ryou said worried and angry.

Malik smirked, ryou's blood boiled _he's playing with me!_

Malik sat on a branch he gazed into ryou's worried eyes and his smirk widened "but I thought you wanted some thrill?" he said

_How could this happen I am the who should be in control!_ Ryou thought then he closed his eyes and chuckled, he walked toward malik, he raised his leg and placed his ankle between Malik's legs and leaned close "yeah I wanted some thrill…" he could see malik blushing, he placed his lip upon malik's lip and grabbed malik's head, soon ryou broke the kiss still holding malik's head "don't look down on me just because am a kid…" he said sadly.

Okay malik was shocked; he didn't really except that _I can't take this anymore!_ Marik couldn't take it! He wrapped his arms around ryou and pulled his closer and kissed ryou hard.

Ryou heart jumped when malik kiss him hard, he was afraid. Malik's tongue probed for entrance. Because of ryou being shocked Malik's tongue was able to enter his mouth.

Ryou grabbed his arm and malik pulled him even closer, their tongues battled.

Ryou had enough that was too much for him, he pushed malik and ran inside the school panting, he stopped when he reached his class room, he leaned against the wall still panting " that kiss was mature …it's my fifth…" he fall on his knees and sobbed " what the hell am I doing?...I am the one whose heart is filled with him…"

**Later in school**

Ryou was in the middle of class when malik knocked on the door and called for ryou; ryou slowly got out of his chair and wandered what could malik want from him.

"Bakura you dropped your phone earlier" malik handed the phone "you dropped it when you ran…I deleted all the pictures" he said.

Ryou lowered his head _oh no he saw the pictures! How… embarrassing!_ " thank you…" ryou laughed and took his phone " well at least I had some thrill and memories…" _am going to say it to him _he breathed " teacher …do you hate me…?"

Malik to scratched his head _come on say it malik! _Ryou thought and malik answered "yes I do hate you"

Ryou's eyes widened , he can't believe what malik said, it was like a powerful slap no it was more than a slap, he felt his hands and body shake _I-I must act normal or he will suspect that I have feelings for him._ He leaned close "…then, this kiss will be the last one" he kissed malik and said "good bye teacher" he smiled even thought deep inside him his heart is broken.

**The next day**

Ryou's mother hummed happily, tomorrow they are going to move to their new house and to her new job, she closed the storage room's door and went to the living room after putting all their thing in boxes he needed to rest a little and to talk to her sons since they are staying home today because it was snowing heavily last night.

She throw her self on the couch and sighed , she still had a lot work to do if her husband was with her now it would have been easy but no instead of looking after his family he left they for some bitch "super ass hole" he mumbled

Ryou was about to walk into the living room when he heard his mother say 'super ass hole' he almost laughed , he knew who she was preferring too but he stayed quit, he entered the living room and sat on the couch " want some hot coca?" he said

She shook her head no "ryou, honey what's with you lately? You have been acting weird?"

He gulped his mother noticed "n-nothing is wrong with me!" he laughed nervously "it's just my last days at school! That's all!" he scratched his head

"Fine, we will talk about this later ryou …right now I just want to rest" he closed her eyes. "Wake me at 11"

"Okay" ryou rolled his eyes and pulled his phone from his pocket and looked throw his pictures he gasped and he almost screamed "he didn't delete the pictures!" he sat up "I h-have to go to him".

**At the school yard**

Malik wiped his forehead, he sighed as he throw shovel on the ground "I wonder why they closed the school today? It's not snowing anymore" he asked himself, the student are not coming today but the teachers are _how annoying _malik rolled his eyes, suddenly he felt the argue to see ryou, malik slapped his face "he's too young…his family will kill me if they found out…" he shook his head

"Malik!"

"Huh?" malik turned around just to see ryou jumping on him causing them to fall on the snow with ryou on top, ryou wrapped his arms around Malik's neck and buried his face on Malik's neck.

"I can't take this anymore! I just can't stay away from you! It hurts too much!" he cried "I love you teacher! Please don't hate me because I forced you to kiss me! I only did it so that I can get close to you! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME "he sobbed

Wow okay now Malik's head hurts him, he knew that ryou had a crush on him but…this? Malik lied his head on the snow, he held ryou "I don't hate you" he said quietly.

Ryou looked into Malik's eyes and sobbed "b-but you said…"

Malik placed him finger on ryou's lips" like I said I don't hate you…the difference between as our age my work what you are…it won't work"

"Yes it can! I-if we love each other…" he paused" d-do you l-love me teacher?"

Malik held ryou's head and kissed him this time he was gentle then he broke it "dose this answer your question" he smirked

**The End**

**

* * *

  
**

**So sorry for the delay guys I have been busy with school and well this story is finished and probably you noticed that that there are mistake spelling and grammar I send this chapt to my editor about 3 months and I don't know what happened to her….anyway hope you enjoyed this story.**


End file.
